Fire and Ice
by my current obsession rocks
Summary: Aidou is sick of Akatsuki laughing at him and decides to get back at him WARNING:Graphic Rape Scene, Yaoi, Incest, Bondage i guess... :D


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! I'm just having fun :D Ok well this is my first time writing a fan fic so please go hard on me :P but seriously i tried so i hope you like it. Ok warning, Explicit Sex scene... well Rape scene, Yaoi, incest, Bondage FOR GOD SAKE IF YOU DONT LIKE THOSE THINGS BACK AWAY FROM YOUR COMPUTER NOW!

Kain POV

I sigh leaning my head in to my hand, class is so boring. It was the last period tonight, and then everyone is going down to Takuma's birthday party. I'm not too excited about it; everyone will just be getting drunk and dancing, although it would be nice to hang around with Ruka a bit. Not that she would really notice me, she is so naïve; obsessed over someone who doesn't love her and doesn't even notice the one person who does.

I close my eyes and whistle a tune, not really thinking. I have this weird feeling that I was being watched, stared at. I open my eyes and look around the classroom, everyone seemed to either be reading books or looking off in to the distance. That's weird though; Aidou is just sitting there smirking. Sometimes I wonder what is going through that boy's mind. He is probably thinking of new ways to suck up to Kaneme, Even though every time he tries something to help he ends up being punished in front of everyone. Although last night he kind of did deserve it, I mean he did freeze the staircase so it became a slide, he is lucky Rima didn't break her neck when she fell down it.

The bell rings and I get up out of my seat, picking up my books. Everyone started to file out the door. I feel a hand land on my shoulder; I turn around to see Ruka.

"Hey Akasuki" Said Ruka, keeping her expressionless stare.

"Hey Ruka, are you going to the party later tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping on getting a dance in with Kaneme" She said with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

I sigh; of course she would be thinking that.

"Are you going?"

"Probably, I'm pretty tired but I will see." I answered truthfully; I wasn't really in the mood for dancing tonight. Anyway I want to see what Aidou has in plan, I don't trust that look in his eyes before, and I have a feeling he was looking at me at some points, this evil plan of his better not involve getting me in trouble.

"Alright, I'm going to go get ready"

"Sure, see you later"

I collect the rest of my belongings and walk out the door. I dumped my stuff in my room and walk down to the fountain, sitting down on the bench next to it. I get that feeling that I was being watched again, turning around I see Aidou looking down from a window then disappearing again. That's weird; something is up with that boy. He has been avoiding me like fire and ice. I silently laugh at my little joke, taking in the scenery around me. I start making little flames appear on my fingers and just watch them. Fire has always interested me, the way they move, flicker in the wind, I'm not sure how long exactly I was sitting here for, just staring, playing with fire.

I hear a door slam behind me and I quickly put my hand down next to me. It was basically everyone from the night class except Takuma and Aidou. Takuma is probably down at the party area, getting set up but as for Aidou, I'm not sure, maybe he is having a shower or something.

"You're not dressed Akatsuki, am I to assume you're not coming to the party?" Asked Kaneme coolly.

"No, I'm not really in the mood."

"Well then perhaps you should go inside, it is rather cold out here, and I'm not so sure your flames will be very easy to explain if any day class students happen to come past"

"Of Course Kaneme" I said, getting up and walking towards the nearest door.

I open the door, listening to the footsteps of my friends as they walk towards the party. I close the door behind myself slowly and walk up the marble staircase towards my room, running my hand against the wall. I open my door and walk inside; the light was off so I had to walk to the other side of the room to find the switch. The second I turn the switch on I hear something move behind me. Instinctively I ignite my hands and prepare to fight, turning around I see Aidou by the door.

"Hello Kain" Aidou said while smirking.

"Aidou?" I asked letting go of my fighting stance "Aren't you going to the party?"

"Oh I would but I had more important matters to attend to" He said while slowly locking the door.

"What's going on Aidou?" I demand, feeling slightly threatened by the way he was acting.

His smirk got even larger, almost turning in to a maniacal smile as he looked at me.

"You, Akatsuki, have been not been very respectful lately"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You are my cousin, you're meant to stick up for me, when I get picked on, laughed at, but you just sit there laughing along with them"

"What?" I'm generally confused now.

"You just sit there and watch me get punished"

"Look, Aidou I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you felt this way"

"It's too late, now I think you ought to learn your lesson." He said while ice slowly crawled up towards me.

"Look if this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny."

Aidou just stared and walked towards me. I felt the ice crawling around my feet, holding them in place.

"Aidou let me go now." I say, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh but I'm only getting started" He laughed circling me. I've had enough of this; I'm not staying in here.

I feel the ice melt around my feet as I heat it up and make a break for the door.

I dodge clothes piles. I was only a meter from the door when I feel something slippery under my feet and fall backwards hitting my head hard on the floor. Everything was slightly blurry for a few seconds, my vision comes back and I feel the cold, thin layer of ice underneath me.

Aidou's laughter was coming out rather scarily from where he stood behind me. I quickly get up and turn around, prepared to use me fire on him, when a fist connected with my face. I fall to the ground, blood trickling out my mouth.

Aidou progressing towards me as I backed against the wall, attempting to catch my breath.

"You're so attractive when you pant Kain, like a wild animal." He said, eyes gleaming. He takes a syringe off the drawer next to me. It contained a liquid with a strange pinkish, red colour.

"Do you know what this is?" He asks flicking it and observing it as if it's precision is a matter of life or death

I shakily shook my head. Hoping to god it wasn't poison.

"It's a small amount of bloody rose liquor, not enough to be a lethal dose but enough to restrain your vampire powers for a few hours or so, which leaves you defenceless"

I back even further against the wall if that was even possible, Aidou walks closer towards me, holding the syringe as thought it was the single most important thing to him. I attempted to get up again.

Suddenly he stuck it in to my arm, ripping a small hole in my clothes and skin. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the liquor made its way through my body. It felt as though my entire body was on fire, burning slowly from the inside. I fell to the ground withering in pain. Suddenly I felt breath on my ear, I look up to see Aidou leaning over me, he pins my hands to the floor and creates an ice bond over my wrists to the floor, making it impossible to move them.

He moves my hips so I'm lying on the floor straight with my hands pinned above my head. Slowly he starts to undo my jacket and shirt then basically rips them off my body. He is so much stronger than he appears, it scares me. He trails his hand down my toned stomach towards my lower region, making me feel extremely violated.

"This is wrong, were cousins" I yelled in a pleading voice.

"Pure bloods can get with their brothers and sisters, why can't I fuck my cousin?" Aidou smirked.

"You're crazy" I screamed, fear building up in me, I'm not sure what he is capable of at the moment. I start to struggle, pulling at my freezing cold restraints, but to no avail

"Please Aidou, please, I'm sorry" I pleaded. I struggled more against the restraints and the man on top of me. I scream, trying to get anyone's attention, hopefully someone was walking back from the party, forgot their coat or something. The hopeful thought of being saved made me scream louder.

I felt a hand place against my chest. Aidou's hand was freezing, so cold it was burning my skin. It hurt so much, I scream out, thrashing when Aidou grips my face with one hand, keeping his other on my chest.

"You're going to be quiet now, if you want this to be easier on you" Threatened Aidou. I bite my lip, attempting to silence my pain filled cries.

"Good boy" said Aidou, removing his hand from my chest, leaving a painful red mark. He leaned in close to my face. "Let's make this more interesting". He licks the blood off my mouth, from where he punched me. I could feel him smirk against my neck as his mouth trailed down my body.

I gasped as he started licking my collar bone, sucking on the skin painfully; he started leading his tongue down my body. I resisted the urge to scream out as he attacked my nipple. Sucking on it swirling his tongue around it, I moaned as he continued his offence on it then moved to my other nipple. I felt the pleasure run through my body and down to my groin. I hated myself for liking this. He trailed kisses down to the top of my pants.

He started unbuttoning my pants, pulling them down, until it was just my boxers, soon they were gone too. My erection was standing out clear. I looked away, blushing.

"Looks like someone is excited" said Aidou, clearly enjoying himself. He positioned his head above my erection and ran his tongue up it. I moaned through gritted teeth, trying to move my hips away. He held my hips down in place, putting his mouth on my erection, taking it is so far he almost swallowed it then pulling out again, licking the top then going back down. I suppressed my urge to scream out in pleasure, panting a bit at the effort. He started to bob his head faster.

Suddenly he pushed a finger up my entrance. I tried not to scream out in pain, panting heavily now. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again, he got faster and harder, and then he added another finger, scissoring me. The pain was intense but mixed with the pleasure, it felt amazing. I couldn't believe I was enjoying this, it is so wrong. He added a third finger and this time I did scream out, really loud. Aidou looked up at me and smiled, neglecting my erection, and pumping his fingers really hard in to me. Suddenly sparks went off behind my eyes.

"Ahh" I screamed out, what was that?

Aidou, smirked hitting that spot continuously. He started pumping on my erection again as well; I called out in pleasure not being able to take much more of this. I reached my absolute peak then came with force. He kept pumping, riding out my orgasm. I relaxed and closed my eyes, feeling ashamed. I felt Aidou caressed my face as he put his head next to my ear.

"My turn" He whispered

I opened my eyes wide, hoping he was joking. I looked up at him as he ripped off his uniform and pulled off his underwear, his erection standing up. He seemed rather big, if he was planning on doing what I think he was then this was going to hurt.

"No, no, please no, don't Aidou, I'm your cousin, please" I yelled moving as much away from him as possible.

"You need to keep quiet, or someone will hear you" Smirked Aidou.

I felt the tears start coming out my eyes as he got closer. I squeezed my eyes shut as he slammed in to me. I screamed so loud that my throat felt like it was bleeding, the pain was so intense. I felt the blood trickling down my leg as Aidou pulled out and pushed in further. I keep screaming out. Aidou covered my mouth with one of his hands as he keeps pushing in and out of me. It felt like I was being ripped in half.

Aidou continuously pumped in and out of me, ignoring my pleas and cries. I looked in to his eyes and he just stared back in bliss, clearly enjoying the pain he was inflicting on me. I feel my hands going incredibly numb from the ice restraints and pulled more against them. Aidou, grabbed me, got rid of the restrains and turned me over on to my hands and knees. I cried out again, the sudden movement not helping my current pain predicament.

He kept pumping in until he started to get in to an uneven pace. He shuttered as he came inside of me. He let go of my hips and pulled out. I collapsed to the floor in agony, breathing in, just trying to take in what just happened. I heard Aidou get up behind me, shuffling around a bit. I slowly looked around to see Aidou calmly putting his clothes on.

"I'm going down to the party, I hear they have a tremendous cake" He said, acting like his normal self.

"W- What?" I asked completely confused

"The cake, its good" Says Aidou, as though he was explaining to a 3 year old. He turns away and walks to the door

"Oh and do put some clothes on, what would someone think if they came in here seeing you like that" he smirked and walked out the door.


End file.
